


Girls Night Out

by Ithildin



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Comment Fic, Countdown to the Avengers Ficathon, Humor, Light-Hearted, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/pseuds/Ithildin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Sif share a few drinks, and potentially a few other things as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> For Spockside. Prompt: A girl in every port...I mean realm? Jane/Thor/Sif, where Jane & Sif have a pact to share Thor. Thor may be bewildered by the whole idea, or delighted, or both.

Jane took another swallow of the golden liqueur. It was so yummy! She didn't know what it was, but Sif had told her it was a favourite on Asgard. Jane could see why. Or taste why. Whatever. She realized Sif was speaking to her.

"What do you call this?" Sif motioned to the glass she held.

"Tequila. Girl's best friend when she gets dumped."

"Dumped?"

Jane giggled. "You know, when your boyfriend leaves you. Wants to be friends, you don't understand him, or he's found someone younger and hotter. Take your pick."

Sif drained the contents of the glass, an odd look on her face. Jane peered at her, feeling a little cross-eyed. Maybe she'd had too much to drink. Her hand swayed a little as she picked up the tequila bottle to refill her guest's glass. Definitely too much to drink. 

"I understand the concept," Sif finally said, not looking at Jane.

 _Ohhhh!_ Jane waved a finger. "Thor, you and Thor! Am I right?"

"He wishes to remain friends," Sif said, once more draining her glass. 

She looked so sad, in an 'I can kill you with my bare hands' sort of way. Jane liked Sif. She didn't have a lot of girlfriends, and certainly, Sif was the first alien one. Jane slammed her glass onto the table. "Hell no! No one treats my friend that way."

"You make no sense, Jane Foster. Are you not the younger and hotter woman I have been _dumped_ for?" Sif pointed out, sounding perplexed and a little tipsy.

"Me? No! Well, yes, technically, I suppose younger, but not hotter. You are one of the hottest women I've ever met. What with the warrior thing, and the hair, and armour…." Jane realized she was babbling – drunk and babbling. "Okay, what I'm trying to say, is why shouldn't we both have him? You, back home on Asgard, and me here in my realm?"

"You would be willing to make such an arrangement?"

Jane considered. "I suppose dating a god means making some concessions, right?" 

"I suppose it might," Sif agreed. "And what happens, Jane Foster, when we are both in the same realm?"

Jane smiled impishly. "Well, if we don't mind sharing Thor, he shouldn't mind sharing us now, should he?"

Sif matched Jane's smile, though feral might be a better description than impish. "And if he does, we will just have to teach him the error of his ways, shall we not, my friend?"


End file.
